Birthday Sext
by Anjel Starlight
Summary: Kurt gets a little shock when Blaine texts him for an unscheduled make-out session.
1. Birthday Sext

**A/N: Okay, so. I am really sorry about not posting the sequel to ****_Feeling Wanted_**** yesterday like I promised, I feel bad about that. But my friends invited me out and I did not realize that we would hang out for so long, so I did not get to finish editing it. I promise, though, it ****_will_**** be posted later today... After I wake up, because it's like 5am in the lone-star state and I need some sleep. **

**Anyways, I had not planned on releasing this little number until Kurt's actual birthday but I felt bad for not meeting my promise. Besides, it just leaves room open for another birthday story (because I want to post one on his actual birthday due to me missing Klaine week!) and sequels (you'll see why at the end of the story). **

**Also, keep an eye out for my band-wagon jump on the ****_Shooting Star_**** episode this week. I'll have it or them (because there might be two different ones) up before Thursday. See you guys then!**

**Please excuse any mistakes. I still do not have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.**

_Texts or thoughts_ - pretty obvious which is which

"talking"

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_From: Blaine_

_Unscheduled make-out session?_

Kurt stared down at the text in confusion, checking several times if it was in fact from Blaine and the text did say what he first read. But with each confirmation of reasons he was trying to disprove, the more hurt he became. There was no way that Blaine meant to send this text to him. Yes, they were on better terms now than earlier in the year, but they were not dating. So Blaine must have just made a mistake in texting him instead of... apparently a guy he was seeing. Or "seeing". (Kurt could not tell which hurt more.)

But Kurt could at least admit to himself what hurt the most about the text: was the phrasing. It had been theirs back in high school.

_No,_ he shook his head gently and pushed some of the sketches he had been working on for work around, trying to find something for his hands to do while he debated on what he would text Blaine back with, _I won't let this get to me. We aren't together. I kinda moved on, why can't he?_ He mulled over those few words for a few minutes, allowing his mind to admit something he would not aloud, _Because it hurts that he would use those words with someone else. Someone new. Someone not _me.

_To: Blaine_

_You text the wrong person..._

Even before Kurt could get back to focusing on his work, he got a reply. Shuddering at the different phrasing of apologies and didn't-mean-to's, he almost did not look; the only thing stopping him was the regret, _Blaine always answers when I text or call. I should too. We're best friends... it's what we're supposed to do._

_From: Blaine_

_Nope._

A breathy, disbelieving laugh escapes his throat, even with the building confusion.

Kurt and Adam were no longer "seeing" each other, they were friends and that is all they ever were and would be; but Blaine's current flirtiness was odd compared to his usual behavior. Again, they were not together, so why was Blaine flirting?

But he could not stop the happiness building up within him.

Blaine was being flirty.

Blaine was being cute.

Blaine was being... Blaine, whenever he and Kurt were together and so blissfully in puppy-love. (Kurt refuses to think about the stuffed rendition of 'puppy-love' he had hidden in the trunk under his bed after he bought it on sale after he got back from Lima for Valentine's Day.)

_To: Blaine_

_Are you drunk?_

It was an entirely valid question. Yes, it was early in the day but it did not take much to get Blaine drunk. He was such a light weight it was ridiculous.

_From: Blaine_

_Nope._

The confusion continued to grow. _He's not drunk? He text me on purpose?_

A thought struck him that was so chilling that he shot up from his relaxed position on his bed.

_To: Blaine_

_Are you high?_

If Blaine thought for a second that Kurt would not rip him a new one for smoking any type of substance, he had another thing coming. Boyfriends or not, Kurt was not going to stand by while Blaine attempted to ruin his singing voice by inhaling spaghetti-monster-knows-what.

_From: Blaine_

_Nope._

He let himself fall back against his bed in relief. But Kurt quickly found himself getting frustrated with whatever game Blaine was playing. It was teasing and flirty, and it made Kurt feel happy. But that annoying feeling he got when his ex was being too innocent was starting to creep up on him... and would hate to be mad at Blaine right now. Not when he was taking Kurt's mind off his even more annoying work right now.

He needed ideas for his sketches for Isabelle, and nothing was coming to him.

_To: Blaine_

_Then why would you text that?_

_From: Blaine_

_Trying to get you to smile._

Kurt could not help but do just that as he looked down at the message on his screen, glancing up at Blaine name and fondly staring at the text heart after it.

(He did not just giggle. It was a happy throaty sound. Not a wimpy giggle.)

_To: Blaine_

_That's sweet._

After he sent his reply, it took him only two seconds before he became suddenly creeped out.

_To: Blaine_

_Wait... How did you know I wasn't?_

It took several minutes for Blaine to respond back to Kurt, he would have felt more annoyed if he had not heard Rachel talking (insert: complaining) animatedly (insert: loudly) about something in the "living room", which he listened to briefly (because despite it being frustrating to be on the other end of, she was rather funny when she was complaining to someone else) before blocking her out and whoever she was talking to. Blaine needed to answer him faster, blocking Rachel Berry out only worked for so long before he was ready to stuff a pillow in her mouth. If Kurt thought about it long enough, he could probably fit a whole pillow in it; her trap sure was big enough.

His phone vibrated against his chest.

From: Blaine

Because we're connected.

Kurt lets out a bark of laughter before breaking into smaller chuckles (not giggles!). It was true that they both thought that exact thing while they were still dating. It was different though. Not exactly that—_Maybe more._

_To: Blaine_

_..._

Even as he was typing it he frowned down at his reply. He did not really know a way to respond to Blaine without giving him the wrong ideas, either way he said them. Kurt did not want Blaine thinking he thought less of him than he did, or let on that he wanted more when he was not entirely sure that he was fully ready to be with Blaine again.

_It's so complicated, I just wish it wasn't._

_From: Blaine_

_Lol. Jk. No. Rachel has me held hostage in the living room and I heard you sigh. And not the good kind of sigh. ;)_

_What?_ Blue-eyes just stared down at his phone screen in shock before bolting up, his mind going a million miles a second. Blaine was _here_. Blaine _was_ here. _Blaine is here!_ Kurt yanked the curtains to his room open and looked out over the "living room", his eyes falling immediately on—"Blaine."

The hazel eyes snapped up to look at him, the teen's whole frame straightened up and relaxed as he took Kurt in from head to toe; checking him out but not in an overly flirty way, more concerned-like. "Hello Kurt."

"What are you doing here?" He really did try not to sound too intimidating, but Kurt could not help that his voice got bitchy when he wanted to know something (or basically when he wanted his way). As a buffer against all of his "bitch-glare" being misdirected he raised an eye-brow at Rachel, who laughed nervously before rushing over to her "room" in escape.

Blaine apparently found this funny, but he could always handle most of Kurt's moods with ease anyways, "It's you birthday tomorrow. I wanted to give you a little present before your family came in to spoil you."

"Blaine, you didn't—" Kurt hesitated, eyes growing misty as he took a few steps towards the other teen, "You didn't have to."

The younger teen just smiled and shrugged, standing to meet Kurt, "I wanted to. It's the beginning of your last year as a teenager and the end of your first year out of high school, it deserves celebration..." Blaine looked down sheepishly, kicking his foot out in the shy way that Kurt always found classy (point-dexter-nerdy-classy) and adorable, "_you_ deserve a celebration."

Kurt's mind when to mush at the same time his knees did and his face lit up in a bright blush. _Oh what this boy does to me!_ But he already knew he should not, no matter what it was, Kurt could not except what Blaine was planning on giving him, no matter how much he wanted it. In fact, if Blaine just wanted to give him the comfort of holding him for the night, Kurt would want that (_Please! Love me! Hold me!_); but he quickly squashed those thoughts and feelings. "Blaine—"

"Just let me do this for you, Kurt!" Blaine looked up at him with begging hazel-eyes. _Oh no..._ "You don't have to take it as me wanting to impress you as a potential boyfriend—"

_Even though that's what I know you want? _Kurt thought.

"—it could just be the two of us going to dinner, my treat, and me giving you a present like friends do. Like _best_ friend do."

"You and those puppy-dog eyes." Kurt just had to roll his when Blaine broke out into a huge smile, knowing he won. "Let me get my jacket."

* * *

The older teen still could not believe it; even after dinner was long finished and they were walking back to the apartment from the movies (a romance that was actually good in a not-so-cliché way). Blaine had got them reservations at Le Bernardin! Kurt was had literally been willing to give an arm and a leg to be able to go there. Now he had! He tried to ignore the sinking feeling when Blaine had paid and did not even bother looking at the price (Blaine's parents were rich, he had a trust fund, he could do that kind of thing; it just did not stop Kurt for feeling bad for it). _I'll just get him a really nice birthday present to make up for it! Maybe a Kurt Hummel original bow-tie set?_

Kurt began to hum softly under his breath as he just enjoyed his time in the silence of the night and the after taste of expensive French food and the warming sensation from the wine.

"Kurt?"

He just 'hmmed?' in response, in too good of a mood to care about anything else. The conversation had not once been lacking throughout dinner, and Blaine was ridiculously charming even though Kurt knew he was not doing it on purpose.

"I wanted to give you your present now, since we are closing up on your apartment," Blaine began to shuffle his feet along the pavement, which Kurt quick notice of.

_Maybe he doesn't want the night to end yet?_ Kurt smiled fondly and came to a stop next to the stoop of his apartment building, _Maybe he's afraid I won't invite him up? Maybe he's afraid I will?_ "Well give away," he stuck out his hand towards the other teen, making it obvious that he was teasing him so that Blaine would loosen up a little more, "I'm not one to say no to presents!"

He laughed softly and stepped towards Kurt, pulling a flat rectangular box from the inner pocket of his jacket, "Happy early Birthday, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Why thank you, Blaine Devon Anderson, you are such a gentlemen!" Kurt smiled before taking the gift into his hand, pulling it closer as he admired the wrapped box before pulling at the bow that kept the top on. He slid the top off with careful movements (half from excitement and half from nerves) and stared down at the cloth item resting on top of white decoration paper.

It was a bowtie. A black silk with silver lace overlay bowtie. It was gorgeous.

Kurt stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up just as carefully as he had unwrapped it (more so, even). But that's when he noticed something odd about it. He quickly turned it around in his hand, noticing that—"It doesn't have a band—Is that a clip?" Blue-eyes glared at Blaine suddenly, "Blaine. I do not wear clip-on bowties!"

The young teen just laughed before shaking his head, moving into Kurt's personal space and taking the bowtie from his grasp, "It's not meant to be worn around the neck." Hazel-eyes met blue as Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's jacket lapel, removing the back to the clip and slipping the front part through a button hole before fastening the back. Blaine took his time straightening the bowtie, letting his hands drop and his eyes search Kurt's, still in his personal space and letting the tension build between them. "It's a broach."

Suddenly, Kurt became more breathy and warmer, realizing he was probably red down to his chest and thanking the spaghetti-monster in the sky for it being so dark and them only relying on the shitty street-lamps of Bushwick.

"It's a bowtie... broach." When Blaine nodded Kurt leaned closer to him, his heart racing and filling with more love than he ever expected to feel for this boy again, "You bought me a... bowtie broach for my birthday?"

Blaine looked down shyly, shifting back and forth before looking back up into Kurt's eyes, "Yes."

The blue-eyed teen let out a whine before his hands cupped Blaine's cheeks and brought their lips gently together. They only pressed them together with more pressure as the seconds passed, too busy breathing in the familiarity and newness of the moment to make the kiss any deeper. But Kurt's arms did slide around Blaine's shoulders at the same time Blaine's slid around Kurt's waist. It was like their first time. In the sense that it was just pressure and nothing more, but it was their first time kissing anew.

"Why are you so sexy?" Kurt said softly against Blaine's lips, unwilling to pull too far away from him.

"Sexy? I didn't know that giving a broach as a gift was sexy," Blaine responded with a chuckle, fingers massaging Kurt's lower back gently.

"Every single second of every minute of every hour you spent with me tonight you have been nothing but your usual charming and dapper Blaine Warbler self, more mature and sweet than I have ever seen or known you to be." Kurt looked down at the broach, not wanting to unwrap one of his arms from around Blaine to touch it (because it seemed untouchable now and he like where his arms were), "And it's a _bowtie broach_. That—that—" he was at loss for words. What could he say that would describe this? No. Blaine should get it. When Kurt looked up, he knew that Blaine did, just by the look in his eyes and the half-smile on his lips. "I love you."

Blaine looked startled for only a second before he touched their foreheads together, "I love you too."

"I don't regret this," Kurt said, brushing their lips together before pulling back, "I won't regret this. So please, Blaine, be with me tonight."

The other teen hesitated, "You mean?"

Kurt nodded, pressing into Blaine, "Make love to me." He felt it, the way those words sent a shock through both of them, how his chest tingled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; how Blaine's hands tightened and his back straightened.

"Yes."

There were too many stairs and they were not going up fast enough. Blaine was just enjoying the fact that this was all happening again, that he knew for a fact that Kurt and he were going to wake up tomorrow in each other's arms and Blaine would not regret it. _Kurt_ would not regret it. So he let the other boy race in front of him, pulling him along by his wrist that he may be making sore, but it was something that Blaine could ignore. This was Kurt.

When they finally got to the loft door they spent a few minutes kissing lightly as Kurt attempted to pull the keys out of his jacket pocket, only to get distracted when Blaine would lace their fingers together. The door did get opened eventually, sliding shut with a dull _bang_; which only caught the attention of the two ladies seated on the couch watching TV.

"Enjoy the _movie_," Santana used air-quotes with the last word.

Kurt just ignored her and grabbed Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together again and proceeded to pull him towards his "room". His roommates be damned. He was going to make love with his boyfriend (not an official title because they had not talked about it yet, but it was definitely pending—insert: happening).

"Nothing to say, Hummel? Rude much? The Hobbit and you just gonna do the dirty for me and man-hands to listen to? Wanky!"

The blue-eyed teen turned to look at Blaine and pulled him behind his curtain, turning to Santana and rolling of his eyes, "Shut up, Satan. You're just jealous that I'm getting birthday sex and you're not."

With that, Kurt closed the curtain. (Santana and Rachel put in earplugs, raised the volume, and turned on the subtitles.)

It was the best birthday Kurt had.

That was, until Blaine gave him a Tiffany's box the following year. But that is a whole other story.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Told you you would see at the end (#thereishope). Yes, I just did that. Yes, you may judge me. No, I don't care... Moving on. Not too long, but a good little oneshot. I hope it was worth the read and that you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time!**

**-Anjel Starlight**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I am back! Yay! I'll make this short. I have posted the sequel to ****_Birthday Sext_**** as its own story because it is so ****_large _****and is pretty much set up in a way that it is stand-alone. It is titled ****_The Moment._**** But again, I warn you, it is a long story. I have it sort of broken into parts, but that's pretty much it. Anyways, a quick thank you to for very nicely asking for the sequel, I often thought of your review as I was writing as motivation to finish. To all my other reviewer, favorites, and follows: Thank you, too! I really appreciate you enjoying my stories enough to want to keep them around! Enough from me, enjoy the sequel.**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


End file.
